


Inpromptu barbershop on New Earth

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Shaving, XOs for the XOs, first officer love, haircutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: On New Earth, Kathryn cuts Chakotay's hair and also shaves him.Illustrated with action figures. Inspired by fanfictions.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: XOs for the XOs





	Inpromptu barbershop on New Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts), [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cutting It Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457648) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 
  * Inspired by [Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474094) by [DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra). 



> Made for the **[XOs for the XOs](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/XOs%20for%20the%20XOs)** fest, showing some love to the first officers.

**Haircutting, inspired by:["Cutting It Close" by Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457648)**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Shaving, inspired by:["Close Shave" by DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474094)**

She put a towel that had been soaked with hot water on his face, to soften the hair. He grunted from under it.

“Is it too hot?”

“No, it’s okay,” came his muffled reply.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Using the brush she lathered his cheeks, neck and chin generously with shaving cream. He sighed barely audible.

“Feels good?”

“Mh-mh.”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

She could feel him gradually relax under her hands.

“Okay,” she instructed, “lean back and try not to move.”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

She stood to his left side, intending to start at his right cheek.

“Blow out your right cheek a bit, like this, to give me a smoother surface to work with.”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

She realized in what a vulnerable position Chakotay was, allowing her to work so close to his throat. He kept himself perfectly still and was breathing shallowly, but steadily. 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

She could see a mischievous gleam appear in his eyes, but she was too slow to react. He’d already bent down, scooped up two fingers full of cream and put it on her nose while saying, “You have something on your nose.”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Kathryn never was one to back down from a challenge. Scooping up a handful of cream as well, she managed to smear it at his face, where she just had cleaned it off a minute ago.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

They were running after and dodging each other, continuing to soil themselves everywhere with cream.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Behind the scenes picture: Since the clothes are for 12" figures but Chakotay is only 9" the pants were a bit wide on him. I compensated.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

And some pictures how I made the razor from scratch:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Curator, if you want some lines of your story to go with the pictures, I'll be happy to include them!
> 
> Coffeeblack75, sorry but I did not dare illustrating your shower scene. We'll have to use our imagination on that one ;)


End file.
